A White Rose
by Red potato
Summary: Darien Terrence couldn't ask for a better life; he had it all, riches, fame, and dominating company. That is, until he met Serena Cescil, a hiring waiter who have a trouble past that keeps her from returning his love.
1. Up and Around

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright to Naoko. One more thing, I don't own it,   
and thank you for thinking I own it.   
  
A White Rose by: Red Potato  
  
  
  
A White Rose  
Part One  
  
  
  
The winds gallantly sweep through the morning grass. The mountain dews   
lies beneath the soft red petals of fragile roses in the garden.   
Robins and cardinals chirp through the calm air, signaling the first   
of spring. The warming sun shone in the glass window of the room.   
Inside the delicate wall of the house, there lies a large Victorian   
bed, silk drapes hanging from the carved oak posts. Marble stones   
for the floor, a room fit for royal members of the Gassieur Kingdom.   
Yet, it wasn't. It was just the house Darien Terrence lived in ever   
since his successful career started. Darien Terrence was the proud   
CEO of Chiba Corporate; the multi-million dollars financial company.   
His alarm rang, but that didn't bother him, his friend Andrew was his   
alarm, always the same consistence routine everyday.   
  
Five. Four. Three. Two .One  
  
Ding Dong. 'Right on time, what a buddy', Darien thought and   
chuckled to him. The opening of the door could be heard and   
Mrs. Rose, Darien loyal maid, voice spoke in a gentle sound. "Good   
morning Mr. Francis."   
  
"Good morning Betty. How are you this morning?" Andrew Francis   
said.  
  
"Pretty well, Mr. Terrence is still sleeping. He's expecting you   
as always." Mrs. Rose replied. Andrew walks up the long spiral stair   
and into the master bedroom. "Wake up Mr. Most-eligible bachelor   
of the year," Andrew said then walks over to the window to open the   
drapes.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Darien asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Haven't you heard?" and with that, Andrew open up the morning   
newspaper, he reads, "Darien Terrence, owner of Chiba Corporate has   
been announced for the most eligible bachelor of the year. Don't   
worry ladies, he's not taken and would certainly take a date. The   
only problem is that Mr. Terrence has a reputation for being quite  
a heartbreaker."  
  
"Who knew," was all Darien say as he got up to dress for work.   
"I'll wait for you downstairs," said Andrew, "oh and by the way   
Dare."   
  
"What Andrew?"  
  
"Look out for the hurricanes of shallow girls outside of your door."  
  
Andrew say then left, grinning to his self. 'He need to start settling  
down. I'm so glad I have a wife. Need to buys Rita some flowers and   
chocolate after work; she hasn't receives them in the longest of   
time.'  
  
Darien got up from the black silk sheets he wraps himself in   
overnight. 'Today is a brand new day, and today is the day I'm   
breaking it off with Beryl. Thank God, I don't know what I was   
thinking asking that woman of the devil.' It took Darien long enough   
to shower and brush his teeth. He then puts on an Armani Suit which   
seem like the suit was made just for him. It enhances his broad   
shoulders and towering built. With a sleek navy blue tie that goes   
with his white shirt and black business suit, he grabs his suitcase   
and head down stair, eager for the day to begin. As he walks   
down, he took his hand and runs it through his jet black hair. It   
was amazing how with just that one swift, any females would   
fall head over him. For one thing, his face was clearly defines and   
shape into a handsome figure. His piercing ocean blue eyes fit   
well into the description of a god. Like a god, he is also built   
like one. Muscular and tall, it's a wonder why the guy hasn't   
settle down yet, so young, so 27.   
  
Andrew and Darien grab a to-go breakfast by Mrs. Rose, but before   
they could step out the back door, for security and well being reason,  
Mrs. Rose stops them. "By the way, Mr. Terrence,"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Rose?"  
  
"You do know that my niece is coming to visit me tonight right?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Rose I do. It would be my pleasure if you took a day off   
to spend time with her." He smiles.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Terrence, and could…"  
  
"No need to say more Mrs. Rose, your niece would be more then welcome   
to stay here."  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
"No need Mrs. Rose, you well very deserve it and more for putting up with me. Now   
if you don't have anything else, I have a company to run.  
Good Day Mrs. Rose, say hi to you niece for me." With that he left,   
with a left-out Andrew by his side. "Whoa, did I just hear what I   
did, that you were being nice?" Ask a curious Andrew.  
  
"Cut it out Drew, you know I'm very capable of being nice. I'm only   
nice to dear friends and family. You, my friend, are crossing that   
road between annoying friend and a reporter," was Darien replied.  
  
"I know very well Darien. You don't need to remind me. It's a once   
in a while thing. No need to overreact on this."  
  
They left in a practical car, meaning, they left in a beautiful silver   
convertible BMW and head straight for work. Darien wasn't expecting any   
unpredictable event today, for today was Monday and Monday are supposed   
to be uneventful. Except, the only thing he could think of that was   
eventfully was the fact that he is going to break up with Beryl Hammond.   
'Beryl Hammond, it's been only about two weeks since they first went out. S  
he not only was rude, but very conceited and a woman of power. Let face it   
Terrence, the only reason why you went out with her was you that she was   
you, only in a more curvy form.' Darien thought to himself and the ride   
remains silent until they arrive at work; a bliss for young Darien.   
"What's on your agenda Andrew?" ask Darien.  
  
"It's the same as always. I believe your agenda consist of breaking u  
p with someone, I assume Darien?"  
  
"You know me too well Andrew. Do you suppose I'm making a right   
decision with this?"  
  
"In a relationship, old pal, you never made a decision except   
for where the dinner should take place and what time the evening end.   
I worry that your parents shall never see any grandchildren."  
  
"Don't worry about me; I'm perfectly content with my love life.   
Beside, it's hard to find the right girl for me. She has to be sweet,   
kind, gentle, and above all, innocent. Right now there seem to be no   
one I have met that is like that. I just hope she hasn't passes by my   
life yet." As soon as he finished that sentence, a young brunette   
passes by him. He and Andrew look at each other with a weird eye.   
  
"Well, speak of the devil," said Andrew, "better hurry up and catch   
her Dare, she might be the one." He says laughing.   
  
"Not funny buddy, not funny at all." Darien enters the main   
building and steps into the elevator. Just when the doors was about to   
slide in together, a young female voice could be heard, "Wait, wait, oh,   
hold that elevator please!" she yelled.  
  
Distinctly, Darien held his hand out to stall the elevator doors.   
The young woman got in. "Thank you kindly sir," she said graciously.  
  
"You're quite welcome. What floor?"  
  
"34th floor"  
  
"Look like we'll be heading off on the same floor." Darien observe   
the petite blonde, she seem young, about her mid 20's or so. Before he   
could finish observing her, the elevator door made a "ding" noise. He got   
back to reality and gesture to her to go first. She smiles at him signaling   
a thank you. He got off the steel elevator and heads for his largely done   
office. Suddenly, a cacophony noise screech into his ear. "Darien! Darling!   
You must come with me to lunch today. I have found a fabulous restaurant.   
It is called Lita's Rendezvous. The critics have been raving about it!"   
cried the infamous Beryl Hammond.   
  
"Yes, about that Beryl, it seems that I won't be making it today,"   
replied Darien, he continues, but before he could that, Beryl have steps in.  
"Well, I'm sure we can reschedule sometime, perhaps tomorrow?"  
  
"That's just it. I won't be making it either, ever."  
  
"What are you saying, are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Beryl, but it seems we don't have much of a future   
together."  
  
"Do you think you could just break it off with me like that? Do you   
realize who I am Darien Terrence.? I'm Beryl Hammond! I don't get treated like this!"   
she screams at the top of her lungs. People started looking at the couple, or soon to  
be ex-couple.   
"I've realizes I may have lead you on anyway Beryl, but my decision is   
final. I'm sorry, but I can't keep my clients waiting for me; Good-day   
Miss. Hammond. Maybe we can be friends?"  
  
"Friends, what in the world are you talking about? I won't have to w  
orry about that Darien, you'll come back running to me, and you just wait."   
  
"Let it go Beryl, it's not healthy acting this way. It's over." With that,   
Darien walks away, with a smile on his face. He was finally free of that needy   
woman. Beryl, on the other hand was just about fuming. 'Maybe I will try out   
that restaurant she recommends. Something that came out of our so-called   
relationship,' he thought to himself. The young bachelor walks down the   
long corridor hall and arrived at his office to find 3 men waiting for him.  
"Ah, hello Mr. Fushiyo, Mr. Mikhail, Mr. Lesons, I'm so sorry for keeping   
you waiting. I had a little problem this morning."  
  
"Good morning Mr. Terrence. We were aware of your little problem," Mr. Fushiyo   
said, "in fact, I believe everyone from the 19th floor to the 34th floor was   
aware of it," he said chuckling.   
  
"It was quite all right, I didn't mind the views. Quite a view you have,"  
Mr. Lesons added to be includes in the conversation.   
  
"Let get to business shall we Mr. Terrence?" asked Mr. Mikhail, who   
was a very strict man.  
  
"Yes, lets," answers Darien, "please, call me Darien. I don't like  
being formal. Let me start off by saying your investments with Chiba Corporate h  
as been a wise one," he said as he walks to his desk and types in basic information.   
  
"Oh Mr. Terr… Darien? How so?" asked a curious Mr. Lesons.  
  
"For starters, your company just made $357,890 so far this morning, and   
the stock is climbing up. According to my calculation, your company will end up   
with one million dollars by the end of the day; that is if I have something to do  
with it. Say, should we sign up another agreement gentlemen?"   
  
Darien's eyes look confidence, he was sure that the three men in his   
seat were going to give in. After all, who wouldn't want a cool million   
dollars? The three bewildered men look at each other; they would have to   
be crazy not to sign another deal. The leader, Mr. Fushiyo begin to speaks,   
"Darien, you are right, we did make a wise investment in your company," a   
smile form on Darien's face. Darien was sure his company would have at   
least 35% of the contact deal.   
  
"Great to see you agree with me Mr. Fushiyo, you won't regret   
it. Now, about the agreement, I say it would be fair of me to get at   
least 35% of the money you invest in?" Suddenly, the three men did   
not look so happy, they look quite outrageous.   
  
"35 percent? Are you crazy!" yell the strict Mr. Mikhail.  
  
"Mr. Terrence, I believe that is a little bit too much," said the   
quite temper, Mr. Lesons. Mr. Fushiyo, being the leader of the pact of   
businessmen looks at Darien in the eyes. The eyes tell that Darien will   
not step down with the deal. He signals his teammates to talk to them.   
"If you excuse me, along with my men, Darien, we would like to talk about   
this." Darien nodded. Darien waited, he knew it wasn't going to be long   
until they come back and set up the deal. This was too easy, he was a   
great businessman, his parents would be proud, his friends would be   
proud and jealous; he is the greatest of all businessmen alive! He   
thought to himself, 'what a huge ego I have come to process.'   
  
A moment or two later, the three businessmen had sit down. "You   
are hard to deal with Mr. Terrence, but if you can give our company one   
million by the end of the day, and you keep your words, the deal is close.  
I believe if we start now, we should be done by noon," Mr. Fushiyo  
spokes. "Great, after this, shall I take you gentlemen out to celebrate?   
I'll pay," he joked.   
  
"That is quite generous of you Darien, but I believe we have other   
business to take care of; perhaps, another time?" Mr. Lesons said. "Of   
course, Mr. Lesons, another time will be just fine," comment Darien, who  
was quite happy that they refuse the proposal. He needed some time alone.  
The four tailor suit men set out to work, and poor Ms. Leonard was running   
back and forth, getting papers to print, files to copies, and water to be   
serve. It was no mystery why her hairs are getting grayer each day. Darien   
notices this and he gave himself a mental note to buy Ms. Leonard some fresh   
flowers, daisies, lilies, and some roses for her. The men work hard, arguing   
about how the way the deal should set up. Mr. Lesons and Mr. Mikhail were the   
most disagreeing couple yet. 'They seems good friends though,' thought Darien,   
and he left it that; not trying to get between the two old friends. Before   
they all know it, they were finish and the clock just sprang up to 1: 23 P.M.   
  
"Gentlemen, it was pleasures dealing with you, please, don't think that   
a mere 35 percent should stand in the way of a good business deal. Let me walk   
you all out," Darien spoke.  
  
"Of course not Mr. Terrence, I mean Darien. We should continue doing   
business; it was a pleasure. We do hope Bryan & Alan Company will be seeing   
drastic result soon," Mr. Fushiyo replies back.  
  
"You don't need to walk us out Darien, we do know the way. Good day   
Darien!" Mr. Mikhail said. With that, the gentlemen left. As Darien turns   
around, his stomach growl at him. He left a note for Ms. Leonard of some a  
ppointments coming soon and left the building of Chiba Corporate.   
  
  
  
  
  
I know, I'm crazy for starting a new story...but rest assure my fans who have  
read "A Servant Girl" that is the story that is on my first pripority list. I had a writer block on Servant Girl so I started on this. So look for it next week, but for this story, I'm not sure. Send feedbacks!  
  
  
Red Potato 


	2. A little Rendevous

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright to Naoko. One more thing, I don't own it,   
and thank you for thinking I own it.   
  
A White Rose by: Red Potato  
  
  
  
  
  
Part II of   
The White Rose  
  
  
  
'Lita's Rendezvous, now where could that be located at,' thought the   
confuse Darien Terrence, 'I hope Beryl won't be at the place; it would   
definitely be bad if she were there.' Darien decided he would call the   
operator for the address of famous restaurant everyone has been raving about.   
  
"Operator," a voice in the cell phone came about.  
  
"Yes, could you please give me the address of the restaurant   
called Lita's Rendezvous?"  
  
"What district of Tokyo?"  
  
"I have no clue, but I believe it is in the East Area of Tokyo.   
Could you find out if the address I gave you is in the wrong area anyway?"  
  
"Of course, please hold for a second." Sounds of typing could be  
heard on Darien's cell phone. He didn't mind, his stomach was the one who   
had minded. It growl, so how it growl, it growl so much Darien thought the   
whole world would have heard it if it wasn't for that breakfast Mrs. Rose   
made for him. "Sir?" the voice came back.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," Darien assumes it was a woman because of the soft tone   
the phone produced.   
  
"The address for Lita's Ren-dez-vo-us," the woman said, not wanting   
to misguide him for any other places, "The address is: 11487Nomanistachi   
Avenue. It is in the East Area of Tokyo. Do you know the place is or   
should I direct you to Direction Information Service?"  
  
"No, that's quite all right. Thank you very much. Good-bye."  
  
"Have a good-day too, Sir." He waits until the operator hangs up.   
She did, and so did he. 'Nomanistachi Avenue, ah, I know where that is!' He   
drove away in the practical car that he left in the morning with and went   
to his destination. Nomanistachi Avenue was a bustling and striving part   
of Tokyo. In fact, it was consider to be a place of residency where wealthy,  
upper class. There, right in the middle of Nomanistachi Avenue was small   
colonial scenery; Baroque architectural building, King George III tables   
and oak trees surround the busy avenue. Lita's Rendezvous was just about   
a block away from the colonial scenery and it seem that the restaurant   
looks cozy and has a homely atmosphere from it, but that was Darien's   
point of view from the outside. He has yet to see the inside, hopefully   
he will.   
  
Darien decided to sit outside and enjoy the oncoming and passing   
by passengers. As he sat down, immediately, a young woman waits on him.   
It was the petite blond he held the elevator door for this morning. He   
didn't seem to recognize him.  
  
"Hello Miss," Darien stated.  
  
"Welcome sir to Lita's! What can I do to be a servant of   
yours?" the woman said, but as she looks up, she realizes sit was the   
young gentlemen that kindly held the elevator door for her. "Hey!   
It's you; you were on the elevator right?"  
  
"Yes, nice to meet you Miss…,"   
  
"Cescil, Serena Cescil, and you are?"  
  
"I'm Darien Terrence. It's Lovely to meet you Miss. Cescil." He   
held out his hand as a western gesture of greeting. She gladly shook it,   
"It's nice to meet you too! By the way, thanks for holding the elevator,   
I don't know what I would have done if I had to walk 34 flight of stairs."  
  
"You could have easily waited for the next available elevator."  
  
"Yes I could, but I was late, and boy, was I late!" she laugh,   
and he laugh at the comment. "Now quit stalling and order something, Lita   
doesn't like to wait for orders, but seeing how much customers is coming   
in right now, I think she will have a problems handling all these   
customers," Serena flashes a bright smile and Darien was bewildered, he  
quietly got his act together.   
  
"Yes, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble thanks to me. I'll   
have the, uh, well I don't know. What is the special today?" He looked   
up at her, and Serena felt an emotion she never had before. She stutters  
at first, but her speech got its act together.  
  
"Well, our special is duck loran, chicken baste in peanut sauce,   
with a hint of mint. I would go with the Laredo Pasta just to be sure that   
I won't eat anything weird."  
  
"I'll have the duck loran. Couldn't hurt to try anything new, right?"  
  
"That's right. I'll be back with your order. Would you like anything   
else to drink?"   
  
"Yes, I just have the cappuccino." He handed her back the menu and   
as she left, he look out to the ongoing passengers. He likes Serena, she's odd,   
especially with the comical hairstyle, and it's reminded him of meatballs. She's   
also very beautiful, but he have seen far more beautiful women than her. Still,   
he likes her because Serena seems to have a great personality; easy to talk to   
and she seems easy going. Her marine eyes indicated that she's innocent, but   
what was he thinking? He just broke up with a woman today; he didn't want to   
go out with another one on the same day. 'Take a chance. Go ask her out!'   
said a subconscious voice. Darien can't, he didn't know what was going on,   
and he has never felt this way before.  
  
He looked out and saw a couple holding hands. They have been in their   
mid-30's; laughing at each other jokes, holding hands, looking in each other   
eyes. That what Darien wanted, but why can't he have that. The pleasant wind   
swift around, rustling the green lush leaves of the enchanted trees. Robins   
flew around; chasing for foods little children threw at them. The warm   
sunlight embraces Darien, he felt warm, yet empty. Serena returns with the  
foods and sat down on the chair next to his. "I thought you could use a   
little company with that meal," she said, "do you mind?"  
  
"Of course not, actually, I'm glad you decided to join. I was   
feeling a little lonesome. Are you sure you won't be in trouble with   
your friend, Lita?"  
  
"No, Lita knows I'm on my break right now. Hope you enjoy the   
foods. It should be fabulous. Of course, I have never tried it before,  
so, um, good luck!"   
  
"You're encouraging. But, for the sake of my stomach, I shall try   
it. Once I find it delicious, I won't share it with you." They both shared   
a laugh together. Both mesmerize by each other, completely lost in each   
other eyes. Darien broke the silence by taking a bite of the strange exotic   
foods. His eyes brighten up, it was exquisite. The spoonful bite was worth the   
money, it was delicious. The duck was sweet and saccharine. The cranberries   
topping was such a delicate. The sauce was just a right base soup. "I'm right,   
this is delicious. Too bad you won't be able to try it. Ha-Ha!" he said   
in a childish manner.  
  
"Good thing you like it because I spit in it. The jokes on you buddy!"   
  
Darien stop laughing, he froze, afraid to intake anymore of the scrumptious duck loran.  
  
"Kidding!" she laugh quite loudly that people begin to look at her, but   
Serena didn't care. Darien was upset, but he decides to get back at her by   
being more childish: he took his straw and made a spitball and threw it at her.   
He also laughs out loud. People begin to wonder if the couple was delirious,   
crazy, or plain out wacko. "Hey! That's not funny mister!" Serena started   
to say.  
  
"Yes it was, it was just as funny as when you told me you spit in my   
foods. The critic won't like this service on bit."  
  
"Well, I guess I do deserve that, but word of advice, you need more   
spit on your spitball." This time, they both laugh out loud, and it was   
clearly to the ongoing passengers that these two have affection for each   
of them.   
  
"Serena! I need your help!"   
  
"Well that's my cue. I didn't realize that ten minutes can pass by   
so quickly. It was nice meeting you again Darien. Good..."   
  
"Wait Serena, um, this is really hard for me to say, but, well, um,   
gosh, when…" His hands are sweating, his brain wrack out of it. What was   
happening to him, he needs to finish his sentences. Why can't he just ask   
a little question? "Duh, I mean, how about you and I…out…Oh! I didn't mean   
it like that, I just want…to…um…" His head was just screaming at him, just   
ask, just ask, in the name of heaven, just ask! It yells. "Sere…"  
  
"Darien, before you make a bigger fool out of yourself, I realized   
what you are trying to do. The answer is I can't."  
  
"Serena Cescil, where the hecks are you?" a loud frustrated voice had said again.  
  
"I'll be right there Lita!" she yelled back, "I'm sorry that, I really  
am. You seem like such a wonderful guy, but I just can't." Darien was hurt,   
he couldn't believe it, and she rejects him! Well, he won't be taken for a   
fool; he'll have the last words of this.   
  
"Oh." He said, then walks up to the register inside, pay the bill,   
then walks away from Lita's Rendezvous, leaving a stun Serena. It wasn't so   
much as he reply in a simple word, but the way he reacted by acting so   
snooty; this wasn't the Darien she had know for half an hour. Duh of course,   
Serena, you only 'knew' him for half an hour. It doesn't matter, she thought   
to herself.   
  
"SERENA!!!" was heard, and heads turned. Serena couldn't think about   
this now, in fact, she shouldn't think about it at all! She rejected him, and   
by the way he acted, he deserves it too. She ran to Lita and carries out some   
more orders. She stops after serving a table, look at her Rado watch,   
'only 4 more hours until I visit my aunt. She went about her day, moving   
sides to sides, trying to avoid the crowded customers, 'I doubt I get out at 5.'   
  
Darien drove back slowly, why he had to act like a jackass. They could  
have been friends if he just says so. Darien felt like a coward, worse, he   
felt dim-witted and moronic. He would just have to apologize back to her…  
somehow anyway, and this time, 'I'll make sure I say a word,' he thought   
and sped off to makes his late appointments. '" I hope you forgive me Serena."   
  
Darien got out of his car and begins walking to his office building.   
Suddenly a striking, yet familiar smell of rose aromas block his senses.   
He turns around to look for the source and found a flower vendor. 'Strange,   
it wasn't there before," he thought. "Buy some flowers sir?" asked a quiet   
gentle voice. The girl wasn't much older then 10 years old with strawberry  
color hair, blue eyes, very small looking.   
  
"Yes, I would very much like to buy some." Darien suddenly remembers   
he has to give some to Ms. Leonard, Mrs. Rose, and some flowers for   
decoration matters. "You have many varieties; I'm at lost for choosing   
which one. Tell little girl, what would you recommend?"   
  
She spoke with much proper, "Well, it depends really. If you are   
getting it for a girlfriend or wife, I suggest white and red roses, for   
they symbolize trust and love. If you are getting it for a person or   
people who are very dear to you, it would be my recommendation to buy   
yellow roses, and daisy, since they represent friendship and loyalty."  
  
"Hmmm, that sounds right enough. All right, could you be so kind   
as to give me two half dozen yellow roses with half dozen daisy, and could   
you put some forget me not in there?"  
  
"Oh, of course sir! Would you like some ribbons too?"  
  
"Yes please, white if you have it." Darien chuckled because the   
girl was frantically cutting, snipping, and rearranging flowers to make   
it look perfect for him. He laughs even more when her little hands could  
reach for the things he wanted. He decided to help her, and it was a   
nice moment for him. "Here you are sir." She handed the bouquets to him.  
  
"Thank you child, but I'm not done ordering yet. Do you still have enough flowers for me?"  
  
"Oh yes! What else would you like?"  
  
"What do you propose the kinds of flower for a house?"  
  
The girl looked at Darien strangely, until her eyes open up to see what he meant.   
  
"Well, I would buy red roses, or these wonderful house plants.   
They're really easy to water, and don't need much attention. To brighten   
up a house, I would buy colorful flowers; I know they make me happy when   
I'm feeling lonely." She gave a wide smile that shows off her pearly teeth;  
it was obvious that she took good care of her teeth.  
  
"Well then, I want two dozen of red roses, and pick whatever kinds   
of flowers you would want in a house, and I would take it." Once again, the   
girl went about, cutting, snipping, tying, and arranging. When she was   
done, Darien was in a happy mood again, it was comical of her to do so.   
Darien gave her the money for the flowers, and an extra fifty dollars.   
  
"Sir, you gave me fifty dollars more then needed."  
  
"I did? Well, aren't you honest? How about this, you can keep   
the money if you just give me one smile." She gladly did it and waved   
good-byes to him as he walks away. "What a sweet kid; lucky parents!"  
  
"Mr. Terrence, you're back late, with flowers. Who are they for?"   
Ms. Leonard asked, eying the gorgeous bouquets. "I'm glad you noticed the  
flower Ms. Leonard, and these are for you." He handed her the yellow   
roses and daisies and walks off to meet his next appointment. 'Something   
happen to him today,' Ms. Leonard thought. The other women working on the   
same floor as Ms. Leonard were envious of her for obvious reasons. They too,  
want to be able to receive flowers from the bachelor. So they off to their   
offices and cubicle, and the ones that have boyfriends, phone their   
boyfriends, nagging at them to bring them flowers the next day.   
  
The day continues quite blissfully, Darien's clients agree to follow   
his advice, making his company and himself wealthier by the minute. The only   
problem he has was that he kept thinking about Serena and how rotten he has   
treated her. Maybe he could visit her and apologize, if time and Andrew   
permit. 'I wonder what you are doing right now Serena.'  
  
"Stupid Darien, rotten Darien." The angry girl mumbles to herself.  
  
"Serena, what are you mumbling about? It's not that guy earlier today is it?"  
  
"Mumbling Lita? Who is? Certainly not me."  
  
"You're such a bad liar Serena. It's obvious this guy bothers you.   
Tell me about it, please!"  
  
"There is not much to tell Lita. Well, I start having a conversation   
with him, he asked me out, I turned him down, he…"  
  
"Wait a minute here, Serena. He asked you out? Why did you turned  
him down for? We all know you haven't had a date in a gazillion years."  
  
"Lita, it's just that I have things and people to worry about. I'm   
just not ready to have fun…yet."  
  
"Serena. I'm just worry about you; you need to go out too. Keeping   
this way won't be good for your health or Charlotte. I'm especially worry   
about you; you're like the kid sister I never had."  
  
"Don't worry Lita; I'll be fine, with or without a boyfriend."  
  
"I know kid. I know. Now get out of here before I make you stay   
for overtime." Lita concluded and she walks away, wiping a tear off her   
emerald eyes. 'I do hope you will be all right Serena.'  
  
  
  
  
That's it for part two. I hope you all have a good time reading it as I   
enjoy typing it because of a writer's block. I would like to know how   
I'm doing so please send me some feedbacks or comment and grammar   
problems; I seem to be doing that a lot lately!   
  
Red Potato 


	3. Mass and Time

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright to Naoko. One more thing, I don't own it,   
and thank you for thinking I own it.   
  
A White Rose by: Red Potato  
  
  
  
  
  
Part III of A White Rose  
  
Serena turns around the corner to a highly ornamented street; a street she has never laid her   
eyes upon before. 'Wow, don't tell me this is where my Aunt lives.' She turns around a corner, and stood it   
a highly ornate street. 'Lunistica Drive. This is it; where Auntie lives. Hmm… I wonder where the  
house number is.' Serena looks around for her destination, '3256… 3358… 3490… 3592…'   
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
"Auntie?"   
  
"Yes, Serena?"  
  
"Why do you werk for pep..pea.."  
  
"Sound it out honey."  
  
"Peo..ple. Why do you werks for people by cleaning up?"  
  
"Someone got to do it dear. Beside, how am I going to support you if I don't do it? Your Mother asked me   
to take care of you, and I will Serena, no matter what I do."  
  
"I wish Mom was here, that way, you can live your dreams and I wouldn't be a bother to you."  
  
"You were never a bother, and don't cry, such a pretty face should never be covered by tears.  
Remember that."  
  
"I will. You're the best Auntie. Sometime; I would imagine you were Mommy." With that, 5 yrs old   
Serena ran over to her friends in the playground.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
  
Serena arrived at 3654 Lunistica Drive and as she pulls into the concrete driveway, the sight of the   
house, no, mansion, just caught her breathe. It was beautiful and quite breath-taking. The mansion was of  
Greek style, with a white lattice post surrounding the perimeter of the estate. There were a few wild flowers  
plants, but the area was surrounded by roses, white ones, red ones, pink ones, yellow ones. In the front  
was a fountain, with a pair of angels, shooting crystalline waters out of its mouth, and arrows. "Wow," was the   
word that came out of Serena's mouth to describe the appealing mansion. She walks the path destine in the  
jungle of roses, walks up a few steps, and rung the neatly design doorbell. Serena waited a minutes before   
ringing it again; by golly, she was a nervous wreck. She hasn't seen her dearest aunt in such a long time.  
  
The doorknob could be heard, unlocking, and then flung open. Serena was then tackles by a mass of human.  
  
"Serena!! Oh, I've missed you so much my dear child! How have you been? Come in! Come, come!"  
  
Her aunt straightens up, hug Serena once more, as if she is going to let go of the fragile girl, the girl might disappear  
from her again. Serena looks at her aunt, oh how she misses the gentle face of her aunt. She seems a lot older,  
with a few more gray strands of hairs.   
  
"Hello Aunt Rose. I have missed you quite a lot too."  
  
"Serena, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Aunt Betty? Not Rose, Rose sounds so formal.  
Let go in, you'll catch a cold dear." They steps in the house, and inside is much larger then ever; yet, there was a   
feeling of coziness in the mansion. "Wow Aunt Betty, how do you keep this place so clean?"  
  
"Thank you for noticing Serena, but the master live by himself; I'm the only one around, and it doesn't take   
much to dust things. The only chores I do around here is keep the garden looking green, but we have a gardener for that.  
Well, look at me talking my mouth off again, what about you? How have you been?" Aunt Betty motion for Serena to   
follows her to the kitchen, to where she could get dinner finish and converse at the same time.  
  
"Well, I'm fine, but life can't be all well," she said as she looks around the house, it was just so large!  
  
"Does the owner know that I am to reside here for a couple of hours until Ami picks up Charlotte, Aunt Betty?"  
  
"Yes dear, in fact, he told me he shall have no problems with you staying here during visitation. He insisted.  
Here, taste this for me." Ms. Rose hands Serena a taste of what she will be having for dinner, in a spoon.  
  
"It's delicious Aunt Betty, but you need just a pinch of salts to make it perfect."  
  
"Serena, the world worst cook is telling me how my food should be prepared? I'm surprise Serena,   
you have grown up so much and I've missed it." Betty turns around and adds Serena's suggestion in the gourmet.  
Her old eyes tell Serena, Betty was disappointed because she has missed out so much. Serena notices this  
and gave her dearest aunt a gigantic hug, one like she used to give in her childhood. "There, there Auntie, that's  
what I'm here, so we could get catch up in each other, lives. Plus, I need help to take care of Charlotte."  
  
"How is little Charlotte by the way?"  
  
"Oh, she practically an angel! She's a delight to be around with."  
  
"Yes, she takes that trait from you. When did you say Ami will bring her here?"  
  
"At about 9 o'clock. The foods are starting to smell grand. I can't wait to dig in." Serena squeal with  
delights, and her eyes glisten.   
  
"Well, just don't' eat all of it, I have to save some for Mr. Terrence. He should be back soon;   
could you help me set the table? The plates are in those brown Victorian cabinets over there and the  
silverwares are in that drawer." Serena froze for a minute, but continues to make her way for the essentials   
in setting the table. 'It couldn't be Darien, no, too much of a coincidence to be actual fact. I'm worrying for  
nothing. Beside, Darien must be incredible wealthy in order to afford all this, but he can't be. "Aunt Betty,   
what is Mr. Terrence first name?"  
  
"It's Darien, dear. Why the sudden curiosity?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I just met a man today by the name of Terrence. I was wondering if it was the same person."  
  
"It is?" ask her aunt arching her eyebrows. Serena stall for a few seconds, but luckily, she was saved by  
the doorbell. "I'll get it Serena; you can finish setting the tables." The time of truth was here, Serena now had to face  
the rude man she took a liking to, earlier today. She continues setting the table for two, after Darien seeing her in his   
home, he would kick her out faster then something that can kicks really fast. She waited for his arrival.  
  
Darien waited for the door to open, he took a breath of intoxicating air, and he could smell the dinner Mrs.  
Rose was cooking. 'I just hope she's not mad at me for being late. But these flowers should cheer her up, and she   
won't be mad at me. Hmm, I wonder if her niece is here yet.'  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Terrence! How was work? Oh, look at the beautiful flowers, it wouldn't be for a date  
tonight is it, because I told you I have a guest over."  
  
"Relax Mrs. Rose, these flowers are for you. And I am aware that your niece is here tonight. Oh, I am   
eager to meet her."  
  
"Eager, sir?"  
  
"Yes, you told me about her quite a few times, so I am eager to meet this wonderful lady you spoke of."  
  
"Oh, yes. She's in the kitchen. Why don't you freshen up a bit, while I set up dinner, and I'll introduce you?"  
  
"A brilliant proposition. I'll see you in fifteen minutes?"  
  
"Yes." Darien started to walks upstairs with his briefcase in his hand, when he was stop, "Thank you for  
the flowers Mr. Terrence, but what about that other you are holding?"  
  
"Getting greedy aren't you Mrs. Rose? These flowers are for a special friend I hope to meet tomorrow."  
  
"Yes Sir, hurry up then or else my niece will eat it all for you."  
  
After Mrs. Rose had finish setting up, and Serena, quite jittery, she excuses herself for a brief moment.   
As she walks out the corridors, and keenly observing the still large cold house, with her eyes somewhere else,  
she stumbles upon a figure. She saw the bluest eyes, much too dark; it could almost be mistaken for midnight black.  
  
"Serena!" was the word Darien had used to much surprise, see Serena in his home, although he was  
rather confused.  
  
"Darien! I'm so sorry, nice seeing you again. To avoid any awkward- moment, I'll getting my belongings and  
leave. Aunt Betty…Rose, could see me some other time," the bumbling girl quickly said.   
  
  
  
  
That's right! A cliffhanger! My very first cliffhanger! I'm so happy...  
Anyway, you all know the drill, read and review, review and read, plus some suggestions.   
One suggestion from me to you: No More Grammar Suggestions! If my english teacher read this, he will  
fail me! So No More!!! Until then!  
Red Potato 


	4. Dinner and chatters

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright to Naoko. One more thing, I don't own it,   
and thank you for thinking I own it.   
  
A White Rose by: Red Potato  
  
  
  
  
Hey! A chapter is finally here. I thank you all to those who reviews, take a bow, pat   
yourself on the back.You know who you are. For those who have read it and was too  
LAZY to review, let just say I'm heartbroken. J/K! I'll survive. Well, here's part 4, enjoy!   
  
  
  
  
  
PART IIII  
A White Rose  
  
  
  
  
"Serena! Wait!" without thinking, he grabs her arm and she twirl around, and flung right   
into his arms, facing him directly and staring at his dark sea eyes.   
  
"Please let go of my hand," Serena said strictly in a monotonous voice.   
  
"Not until you hear my apology."  
  
"All right, let hear it. What should you apology first for, oh, I don't know, how badly you   
humiliated me? Or how your arrogances and foolish, childish immature ways just make me think  
less of you?" She pushes her way through and out of his arm, cross her arms, and waited for  
an answer.  
  
"I'm sorry, truly, truly, truly, truly, truly sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. I didn't  
mean it really. I guess I never took no for an answer before. So, would you please forgive me,  
I don't know how to make it up to you, but here," he handed her the crumble up flowers that were  
meant for her, before they ram into each other. He opens up his mouth, and a smile came out, "these   
were a lot fresher this afternoon when I bought them, if you don't like it, I can buy you more. Hehehehe."  
  
Serena looks at him strangely; first, she made a sort of angry face just to see how Darien  
answers to that. IT was what she wanted, his face was scare and frighten, like a little lost dog  
. "Darien…" she paused, "oh, thank you, and you're forgiven, I think."  
  
"Really?" he said, relieve.  
  
"Yup, and you should have seen the look on your face. Oh, that was definitely a Kodak moment."  
She burst out laughing, while Darien just stood there, stun and a little angry. He conjures up a little revenge  
against the little blonde. He slowly walks toward her with a look to kill, but a killer smile he has on his face.   
  
"Don't you even think about it Mr. Darien Terrence," Serena start to said as she walk backward   
step by step. She knew what he was going to do to do, she could read his mind.   
  
"Do what?" he said innocently, "why are you running Serena?" The newly friends started a cat   
and mouse chase in the large corridor of his mansion.   
  
With one final jump, Darien leaps onto Serena and had her head in a headlock. "I got you now!"   
he shout out in victory, as if catching Serena was the biggest accomplishment he ever done in his life.   
  
"A noogie? You're giving me a noogie? That's real mature Mr. Darien Terrence. Now's let go of   
me," she command, surprise that a man of his age could be so immature.   
  
"I'll let you go if you say uncle." Darien too is also surprise at his immaturity. He hasn't given someone   
a noogie since 6th grade, and it was his cousin. He wonders why this woman who is punching his arm to let   
her go, bring out the child in him. He was scared of it, yet intrigue.  
  
"I'll never say uncle to the likes of you Darien."   
  
"Say it!" He forces his knuckles on her small head.  
  
"Ow! That hurt, let's go."  
  
"You know, that's exactly what my cousin say when I did this to him. And you know how I let him  
go? He says uncle. Now says uncle, Serena," he tease her.  
  
"Never in a million years you immature brat!"   
  
"Say it and I'll let you go."  
  
"Uncle," a voice said behind them. Serena quickly shoves Darien and got up. She dust off some   
supposedly dust that was there on her pant, pick up her heel that was thrown off when Darien tickles her  
and send a greeting to her aunt.   
  
"Hello Aunt Betty. I'm done washing up and I have taken up the luggage to my room, now if you'l  
l excuse me, I'll finish setting up dinner." Serena walks off down the corridor and took a turn on the left   
because she could reach the main staircase, 'stupid large house, with all these walking, who need  
exercise,' she thought.   
  
"Well I see Mr. Terrence that you and Serena are acquainted? So I don't need to introduce you to her  
then," Mrs. Rose said with a grin on her round face.  
  
"You know Mrs. Rose," Darien said while picking him up from the carpet floor, "you sound just  
like Andrew sometime. You shouldn't pick things up from him."  
  
"There is something worthy of picking up from Mr. Francis, say, I don't know, settling down?"   
  
"I will Mrs. Rose, I will."  
  
"So Mr. Terrence, tell me why you like Serena. She's a great girl, and I don't want her falling into  
the wrong hand."  
  
"I guarantee you she won't Mrs. Rose. But, your niece might just be the one for me. Oh, she's  
wonderful! And intelligent, and…" Darien continues to blab on and on about Serena to Mrs. Rose while he   
get ready for dinner. Mrs. Rose was happy to see her master finally fall for a girl that's worth the time.   
She was happy to see her only niece to be happy by a man that deserves to be happy. 'Young loves,' she  
thought to herself.   
  
  
Serena Cescil stood in the large dining room that was fluster with exquisite Chinas, silverwares,  
and priceless vases in display Victorians cabinets. The room itself was lit up by a giant golden chandelier  
of crystals and bright light. It hangs from a high ceiling that cave into a dome in the center where the point  
of the chandelier hangs. Underneath the delicate chandelier were white smooth candles, each in set of  
twos down the oak dining table. In between the set of twos candles was a placement of beautiful exotic   
flowers arrange in a certain manner that made it look original yet well blended in with the surrounding.   
Beneath the lavenders, lilies, violets, and roses were the masterpiece itself: King James 1st dining table. The  
price is priceless, a magnificent works of art that drown all the other art works. Small curves and decorations  
fitted well onto the corners of the table. Small light brown twirls on the furniture, follow by a darker shade  
of brown, and then unify by a shade of mahogany. The walls were ornamented with beautiful paintings by   
Monet, Matisse, and Cézannes; each arrange so that it could be observe by everyone who have ever eaten  
in this marvelous room. Perhaps the rumination does not justify what was in this room. "Wowza," was all  
that Serena could think of for this magnificent room.   
  
The young blonde stood there, just breathless from what she seen.   
'This guy must be really rich. No wonder why Aunt Betty loves it so much here,' Serena thought.   
  
"Are you all set to eat Serena?" Darien asked, extending his arm out for her.   
  
"Am I ever!" she replied willingly.   
  
Conversations rose between Darien and Serena as both enjoy each other company, leaving Aun  
t Betty or Ms. Rose to ponder about the possibility of the two to be more than friends. The elderly woman  
look upon the Darien, he was eyeing her, listening to her and actually liking the interesting colloquy between  
the two of them. Darien seems happy with a woman for the first time in his life. Ms. Rose could remember  
that whenever he brought a woman to his home, she was immediately brought upstairs to his bedroom and   
never seen again until early next morning when Ms. Rose has to do his dirty work by telling the poor young   
thing that her master has an 'early meeting.'   
  
It would be the same thing over and over again, and she pities her master who has not have the benefit   
of knowing love, until now. Now that Serena is here, Mr. Terrence would perhaps be the man he really is  
deep inside. Ms. Rose looks over to Serena; she was delighted to see her only niece be with a person that   
could make her happy. Serena has suffer so much over the past few years and she needed a break, a  
break from all her problems and be with the person who could make that tribulations in her life disappear.   
A glint of light appears in Ms. Rose's gray eyes; she is going to be play matchmaker!  
  
One of the many phones in the house rang, and Ms. Rose's plan to play matchmaker would have to  
wait for now. She walk over to pick up the phone, and notice that the two friends did not even notice the  
annoying sound of the phone for they were still looking into each other's eyes and asking each others silly   
questions such as, "who's your favorite superhero?"  
  
And the other would reply, "batman because he's hot," and an argument between aqua man and   
batman would began. The elderly woman chuckles at the two silly people who did not take one bite of   
her delicious meal.  
  
"Hello, this is Terrence Residence."  
  
"Yes, hello, my name in Amy Minder, may I please talk to Serena Cescil?"   
  
"Yes of course, please hang on for a moment."   
  
When Serena left her seat to talk to her friend Amy, Darien felt a part of him disappear; he did not   
like the sight of the empty seat for it reminds me of wasted time with other women and not enough times with  
Serena. He glances over to where Serena stood by the white phone; a smile appears on his handsome face.   
She was the one, the one he was looking for all his life. Serena is the one person in his life he couldn't imagine  
being without. They may only know each other for a little over an hour, but he felt like he knew her all his life.  
His heart burn when Serena is not with him, and he couldn't think about a single topic without putting Serena  
in his head. He tilts his head onto his palm and gaze at Serena talking to her friend, hopefully a girl-friend.   
  
"You've fallen for her didn't you Mr. Terrence?" stated Ms. Rose.  
  
"You know Ms. Rose, I believe I have."   
  
  
  
  
  
That's it! Thanks for reading! Send feedbacks!   
  
Red Potato 


	5. Falling Hard

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright to Naoko. One more thing, I don't own it,   
and thank you for thinking I own it.   
  
A White Rose by: Red Potato  
  
  
  
  
Hey! A chapter is finally here. I thank you all to those who reviews, take a bow, pat   
yourself on the back.You know who you are. For those who have read it and was too  
LAZY to review, let just say I'm heartbroken. J/K! I'll survive.  
By the way! This chapter was written for you guys because I was estatic! I made an A on  
that tedious geometry test. I was so happy, I decided to get off my lazy butt and set it  
down on a chair to update on this. Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
"You've fallen for her didn't you Mr. Terrence?" stated Ms. Rose.  
  
"You know Ms. Rose, I believe I have."   
  
  
  
  
  
Part V  
A White Rose  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was Amy, Aunt Betty; she'll be here any minute with Charlotte. Oh I can't wait!" Serena  
twirls around the room with excitements.   
  
"That's great Serena. Who are Amy and Charlotte?" said Darien who relaxes when he heard   
her friend is indeed a girl.   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, did I not tell you? Amy is one of my best friends, and I use that term lightly- in the  
whole wide world! And Charlotte," she paused briefly, "Charlotte is my daughter…"   
  
'My daughter…my daughter…' keep echoing in Darien's mind. 'She's married? How can be married?  
Duh! Of course Terrence, she loves another guy and she doesn't love…you'   
  
"Could you excuse me for a minute Serena? I need to wash up before I meet your daughter and your  
husband." He left rather quickly before Serena could explain to him that she doesn't have a husband. Serena  
let out a loud sigh, in disbelief what had just happen. She didn't want Darien to be mad at her or upset with her  
in anyway; just when she was growing fond of him, he had to leave and probably never speaking to her again.   
  
"Don't worry Serena, he'll understand you," Aunt Betty reassure her only blonde niece.   
  
"You're right Aunt Betty. Beside, why should I worry?" She gave her aunt a fake smile, and excuses  
herself to the kitchen where she can wash the dishes. "Why should I be worry,'' Serena said, "the only guy I  
like in ten thousand years ran off. Man, I need some Prozac; this is just too depressing!" The young mother drops  
the china and silverware in the dish water and prepares herself for washing it.   
  
"Ugh! Boys are so stupid!" she scream out in frustration and hope that no one heard her said it because  
it would be impolite for a guest to said that the host is stupid and dim-witted and a typical male. What makes so  
angry is that she put herself in a vulnerable state again and she let her guards down. Serena swore that she   
would never be like that again; never to cry and break down because of a man, but now, Darien came and she   
wants to do is break down and cry. How can someone just waltz in her life and do that to her? Didn't she suffer  
enough? 'No! I'm not going to cry anymore! You're all grown-up Serena; this isn't high school anymore.'   
  
She soon wash, rinse, then dry the dishes without any problems such as breaking the china for Serena  
was renown to her friends as the girl who should never touch a plate. She let out a big sigh then began stacking   
up the precious Chinas. The cabinets she open creak a tiny bit which then reveal itself to be full of crystal glasses,  
porcelain plates with colorful decorations and silverwares. "Just how many guests does this guy have?" she asked  
herself, as she assumes someone is standing next to her.   
  
Unknown to Serena, Darien watch her stack his dishes into the light color cabinet. He stood against the  
doorway, just taking her radiance and falling in love with her as the seconds goes by. 'She's beautiful. She's   
wonderful. She's intelligent. She can never be mine,' his thoughts drifted along while Darien stood still. 'I can't believe  
she's married…maybe I can break off the marriage.' A devious grin flatters his mouth and he was set to do the plan  
of breaking up the couple to get Serena for his own, until his damn conscious step in, 'No! I can't! She has a kid for   
god's sake.'   
  
It was time to step in and recognize that this moment in history; Darien Terrence did not get what he wants  
for the first time. If there was an audience in his kitchen, and his kitchen could fit about a hundred or so people, there  
would be gasps and shocks in their face.   
  
"Serena," he speaks.  
  
"Darien," she cease her job and look at him with hurtful eyes. Maybe she shouldn't be too dramatic, for all   
she know he could have been washing his hand and grooming himself to make him look more presentable to Charlotte.   
A long and awkward silence stood between them, neither of them knowing what to say for all they could do was   
stand ten meters away from each other and looked at the ceiling.   
  
"That's a nice ceiling you have Darien," Serena said, still looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Thank you," he chuckles, "I thought it was always a nice ceiling, but I fear it wasn't when none of my guests   
commented on my ceiling." The tension breaker came when the blonde woman and rich man both laugh loudly.   
  
"So when is Charlotte going to be here?" Darien casually asked. He knew he couldn't be with her, but he could  
be her friend or someone close to her. Upon hearing this interrogative question by Darien, she was in much surprise,  
'he's okay with it?' she asked in her mind.  
  
"Charlotte should be here pretty soon Darien," she said, not knowing what else to talk about.  
  
"Until then Serena, would you like to go outside the patio? We could wait for your daughter?" He dared not   
to mention husband for just the title of it kill a piece of him. He already hated this guy because Darien is suppose to be  
the one who touches Serena first thing in the morning and the last at last; he was suppose to be the one who caress   
her softly when she is stress, but no. Unfortunately, that job was already taken by a man he never knew. 'Get a grip  
of yourself Terrence; don't let a woman do this to you.' The only job he has right now, as Darien jump to a conclusion,  
is to be her best friend and support her throughout his life. Beside, there is nothing wrong with a little crush with a   
married woman…was there?  
  
  
  
The night was crystal clear with shining stars as they lift up the night in heaven. The moon was nowhere to  
be found, for, as a meteorologist would theorized, that a few hovering clouds have cover the bright pale moon.   
There were still enough lights in the dark night for the nosey Ms. Rose to spy on the young friends, for an upcoming  
nostalgic event foretell friends will all they shall be.   
  
Cool breezes pass by Serena and Darien as they sat down on the white step of the patio on the side of the  
house. The swing on the porch creak along as the breezes past by, giving Serena a shudder. "Are you cold Serena?"  
He asked concern about his newfound love.  
  
"Just a bit; I'll be fine." Darien could tell Serena was lying because he could hear her shiver every few minutes.   
She wasn't cold, she was probably freezing! Serena felt a light and soft material touch both of her shoulders, she turn   
suddenly to see a warm smile and a warm jacket. "Thank you," Serena added, then turned around to face the broad   
property of his estate; inhaling his smell to her nose. Serena realized she needs to cease thinking about him, but how   
could she? Darien Terrence was a riddle she couldn't figure out. One minute he's frustrated with her, the next minute,   
he act if he wanted to kiss her.   
  
During the intensive thoughts concocted by Serena, she did not pay attention to Darien, so she did not notice   
he was infatuated by her. Darien let out a small sigh, Serena is so lovely. Her eyes shine like the star and her ivory skin  
was smooth without a wrinkle in sight. It was not only because she was indeed a gorgeous woman, but her personality  
was absolutely amazing. How many women does he know in his lifetime that could talk freely about comic hero and   
debate about the costumes?   
  
He couldn't describe his feelings around her. Every damn time she steps into a room, his lonely house felt   
like a home. Every time she stood near him, his heart either skips a beat or rapidly beating. Whenever Serena was   
near him, he couldn't control his feelings. He just wanted to grab her there and then and kiss her until his lungs gave   
out. It was strange, they only know each other for a short period, but for some reason, the feelings he have for Serena   
was uncanny; it was love for certain, but how? How could such a woman have an effect on him? There was so much  
going on in his mind right now, his mind and his heart.   
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yes?" She turned back to him, looking at him with her sapphire eyes that are deeper than the night sky itself.   
  
"I think someone's at the door. It could be your Hus…um…Charlotte." Darien somehow couldn't bring himself to  
say husband, it didn't sound right when the term is referring to Serena.  
  
"Let's go inside. I can't wait for you to meet Ami and Charlotte." As they head on to enter the French door,  
Serena spoke up.  
  
"Darien?" Serena needs to tell Darien she's not marry, but what will he think of her? After all, she did have a   
daughter. Will he think she was nothing but an irresponsible fool? Or worse, a whore?   
  
"Yes Serena?" He turns around, looking down and meeting upon a big blue pair of sapphire eyes. For a long,   
yet seemingly short period, navy meets sapphire. Right there and then, Darien had to control his urge to grab the witty   
blonde and kiss her until he was at a lost for breathe. 'Control thy self Darien,' he reminded himself over and over again.  
  
"Your jacket, Darien."   
  
"Oh. Thank you Serena." For a slight motion, her small hand touches his hand and a spark of warmth was fel  
by both parties. Serena quickly handed him the jacket, not wanting to stall any longer for she remember that she vows  
in the kitchen never to be hurt again. He watches her walk ahead of him, and sighs in defeat, "stupid jacket."   
  
  
  
  
The parlour of the house was filled with clatter and chatters, and squeal of delights, for a stranger would have  
mistaken it to be a reunion held in the high room of the house. And a reunion was indeed happening in the elegant room  
of Darien Terrence. A mother finally reunited with her daughter, friends united with friends, aunt amalgamated with her  
niece. A grown handsome man stood at the entrance of this extravagant room, and he watched the activities that are  
happening at his footstep. Alas, Darien saw the famous Charlotte, the symbol of marriage between Serena and that   
husband he envy so much. She was rather pale, with dark brown hair that is cut to a medium length of her shoulder;   
nothing like Serena's hair. Her large brown eyes look upon happily at the present Ms. Rose just presented to her. Darien  
observed this child, and he found she did not resemble Serena one bit! 'How odd, I thought at least a trait of Serena would  
be in Charlotte. I guess her husband must be the dominate gene pool. Stupid husband,' he so jealously thought to himself.   
'Where is her husband? I don't see him anywhere; probably out to park the car or something. Stupid car.'   
  
Serena Cescil was with Amy and listening to Amy about the recent promotion she got at the hospital, while  
giving some of her attention to her lovely daughter Charlotte, and seeing that her aunt is not smothering the child to death.   
While Serena's attention were given to an equal proportion of the people there, though she apologize to herself for not   
giving her full attention to Amy, Serena still wonders where Darien could be at. She wanted for Charlotte to meet him; he  
seem like the fatherly-like type for Charlotte, but Serena slap herself mentally for thinking such a thought. 'So there you  
are Mr. Terrence, hiding yourself behind that wall eh?' Serena saw the shadowy figure and decides to take immediate action.   
  
"Oh, congratulation on your recent promotion to head surgeon Amy! I'm so proud of you!" cried Ms. Rose when  
she overheard the conversation. While the old woman and young surgeon talk about Amy providence career, Serena  
took little Charlotte's hand and escorts her over to meet Darien or right now, the shadowy form that's spying on her.   
  
Darien panic when he saw Serena approach to him with a child in her hand. 'Oh crap! She saw me! Now she's  
probably going to freak out and just coming over here to tell me that I'm a psycho and she's going to be out of my life! Man!  
Darien, why are you so desperate and needy? This isn't you! Snap out of it! Be tough and cold-heart.' He took his own  
advice and straightens his posture for the much anticipated arrival of Serena.  
  
"Hey you creep. What are you doing in this gloomy place?" she question.  
  
"This gloomy place is my home Serena." Serena realized her choice of word and quickly corrected herself.  
  
"I met Mr. Terrence, what are you doing lurking in the shadow. I have someone for you to meet. She's very   
eager to meet you, aren't you little Charlotte?" Serena now said, addressing to Charlotte.   
  
"Hello there Charlotte, I'm Darien." The ebony hair man took his hand out for her to shake, but much to his   
self-esteem, the child step back behind her mom.   
  
"So much for that Serena," he said sarcastically.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Darien. Charlotte is really shy."   
  
"That's okay. I forgive her because she's still cute." He gave  
her a sincere smile then wink at Charlotte who still hides behind the legs of her mom and began to walk away.  
  
"Darien! Aren't you going to stay for a bit? I'm sure if Charlotte gets to know you, she'll be a delight."  
  
"Well, I'm really tired Serena; I have an early meeting tomorrow. Beside, I don't think she wants to know me."  
He pointed that out when Charlotte still have not move from her safe spot.  
  
"Could you blame her Darien? You're watching her in the dark. I mean, if I was a child, I would be creep out."  
He chuckles at the last comment; it was true, no wonder why the little girl was scare of him.  
  
"How can a girl be scare of this handsome face?"   
  
"If that is a handsome face, then I'm sure an ugly face would result in Charlotte turning pale white!"  
Serena retorted back.  
  
"Good night Serena!" he waved to her and began heading upstairs to his room. "Good night Charlotte,"  
the man yelled back.   
  
"Sweet dreams…Darien," Serena softly said. 'I'll tell him tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow is another brand new day,  
and with a brand new day, I shall be happy.'   
  
Darien woke up; he couldn't sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about a certain blonde goddess who  
kept him up all night with her constant singing and wooing in his head. "Butter toast!" he said out in frustration. That's   
when he decided that he couldn't sleep and a glass of warm milk could help him get back some deprive sleep.   
  
The long hall way was almost pitching black if it weren't for the translucent curtains that allow some light to pass  
in the corridor. With his eyes half awake, he manages to stumbles along the carpet floor until a distinct small noise   
compress through his ear. Darien was now fully awake with his alert senses on high for a burglar might be in his house.  
Listening more carefully to reassure himself that nothing was happening, the distinct voice now told him it was a child…humming?  
"Who could be humming at three in the morning?" That was when it hit him, Charlotte! Of course, this thought creep him out   
more because why a small child would be humming at three in the morning unless there was a spirit inside of her?   
  
Darien wanted to jump back in bed and call the priest, but curiosity commands him to investigate. The humming was  
gaining to a higher pitch as he goes closer to the balcony two rooms down from his area. As he look out into the glass   
sliding door, he saw a small child standing on the concrete balcony and humming a familiar childhood song to the bright   
moon that now appears before him.   
  
"Charlotte?" The child was now startled to death, but she continue to stare at him with her big brown eyes.  
  
"What are you doing out here so late?" he continue to interrogative her. He waited for an answer, but Darien  
guessed she was too scared to talk; for fear that her staying out here would get her into troubles with her Mother.  
  
"Don't be afraid," Darien reassures her, "I won't tell anyone. Now, can you tell me what you're doing out here?"   
  
The child began to open her mouth, but her tongue did not move. Darien moves back a step, and a sentence came.  
"I couldn't sleep," she said in a tiny little mouse tone.  
"You too huh?" The child nodded. "Well, I guess you can stay out here as long as you want, but be back in bed  
before you mom wakes up." Darien was about to leave when a cold hand touch his, "please don't go. Could you stay w  
ith me until I am sleepy?" she begged, no, pleaded for the grown man not leave her in the dark.   
  
"Of course I will. Are you cold little one?" Another nod came, and Darien did the best he could to keep her  
warm. Since he didn't have a jacket, but only a tank top and Looney tune boxer on, he pull the curtain and wrap it around   
Charlotte.  
  
"There you go, all nice and toasty."   
  
"Thank you," said Charlotte as she rested her small head onto his chest. She begins to hum the familiar tune   
Darien solemnly remembers from his childhood. Darien look down upon Charlotte and he couldn't help but love the little  
child. He felt like a father, and she, his daughter. 'This is nice," he thought of the warm moment.  
  
"Mr. Terrence?" the little voice peeped up.  
  
"Yes Charlotte?"   
  
"I like you," she said and rested her head on his chest to fall into a peaceful sleep.  
  
"Well, I like you too," he whispered then carried her back, with the curtains, into what he thought, was her room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soooooooooooooooooooooo? What did you think? I know, you all hate it because it sux. But don't blame me!  
Okay, you can blame me....stupid blames.  
That's it! Thanks for reading! Send feedbacks! Send roses and chocolate too!!  
  
Red Potato 


	6. Once upon a Bird

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright to Naoko. One more thing, I don't own it,   
and thank you for thinking I own it.   
  
A White Rose by: Red Potato  
  
  
  
  
Howdy People! To express my sorrow for you all, for not updating sooner, I wrote this  
poem...just for you. By the by, it has been exactly one month, and 3 days since I last updated.   
It's actually not my fault...really! It isn't! It's that darn science teacher of mine who kept me   
busy with stupid molecular structure of ribose and dimethyl ether then do a presentation   
on it. How dare she!!! I know! I hate her as much as you do...perhaps more. Well, I finally finish  
this part, but I doubt I can get the next part out soon.   
For those who are fans of this fanfic (and I thank you ever so much) you may be asking why  
I'm not updating this story soon, after this part. Because, there's this other story...yes, my first story   
that I must keep in mind of. I did promise to always keep A Servant Girl the first story to be updated   
finish. Um...you're all probably mad because I'm not giving you the part to you, which is the part you have  
been ancipating for the past ONE MONTH 3 DAYS. So, would you like me to recite the poem I wrote as  
an apology or should I...what? Yuo said NO poem? Well fine! Be that way!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part VI  
A White rose  
  
  
Serena groaned at the sight of lights coming through the translucent window curtains. "Ugh. Why  
can't the darn curtains be opaque instead?" she yelled out in frustration, "I am definitely not a morning   
person," the young mother concluded. She was glad she was on a little mini vacation right now. Well,   
technically, it wasn't a vacation, it was more of a visitation right for Aunt Betty; she needed to see her  
niece and grandniece. Serena slap herself mentally, "Face it Serena, this is about the only vacation you're  
going to get unless you get that job as a secretary to pay off for your medical school." Serena panic with  
excitement and worries at the thought of receiving her medical degree in cardiology. She was one year  
closer to graduating med school and one year closer to getting the title she deserve: Dr. Serena Cescil PhD.  
Sure she had the potential, but did Serena have enough money to support her and Charlotte? Yet,   
somehow, Serena didn't think about her tribulations right now, she thought about the baffling Darien   
Terrence; the one who have been keeping her up all night.   
  
She remembers the first time she has met Darien Terrence; Serena was late for the interview  
job in position for a secretarial job for some CEO member, and there Darien was, there he was, holding   
the elevator for her. It was a bittersweet meeting between them, but unfortunately, the elevator ride did  
not last long enough for them to get personally acquainted. So, really, she didn't have a vacation at all, it  
was a business trip. "Ugh! I hate waking up," the blonde closed her heavy eyelids, "I love sleep."   
  
Darien woke up only to find a lonely state of bitterness, but it doesn't matter much to him because  
today was Thursday, the day where he get off of work and sleep in late; speaking of which, he should do  
about now. Last night sleep was ever so pleasant despite the emotional problems he has; well, not last   
night, but really early this morning. Darien sigh contently at the thought of not having to work for the next  
four days and a smile plastered on his face at the thought that a three day work week must have indicated  
to many people that this young man who fluffs his pillow to get a softer texture for his head, this young man  
was absolutely wealthy. He digs his head deeper into one of four white feather pillows, 'Hehehehe; I love   
sleeping,' the thought drifted through his head.   
  
After dishes and orange juice glasses were file out by Ms. Rose, small conversations arose  
between Darien and Serena now and then, but mostly, the attentions were pointed to the small Charlotte  
playing thumb wars with the not small Darien.   
  
"One two three four, I declare thumb war!" both children of the house yell out. Sounds of a  
struggling Charlotte were heard by Serena as she couldn't believe the twenty-something man was  
playing thumb wars with a little kid.  
  
"No fair! You cheated!"   
  
"I did not!" Darien told Charlotte.  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Liar, Liar, plants for hire!"  
  
"Its pants on fire, Charlotte," Darien corrected the small child.  
  
"Well, you would know, liar." Darien was quite surprise at the small child's witty comeback  
and he smile to himself, thinking how great it would be to be the parent of this child. How perfect would  
his life be if he was the father of Charlotte, but unfortunately, that could never happen. He frowns, and  
scolds at himself once more for thinking foolish thoughts. He looks down and saw a pair of bright  
brown eyes staring at him, and his smile was renowned. "Hello there," said Charlotte.  
  
"Good morning Charlotte. What are you planning to do today?"   
  
"Um…nothing yet. I hope I get to do something. Mr. Terrence, how come you're not at work?"   
asked the rather curious child.  
  
"Because I don't have to be at work today or for the next three days."  
  
"Wow! You have a lot of time off then! And if you have a lot of time off, you must have a lot   
of money," said the child, expanding her arms to get her point across. Darien chuckles, amazed at the   
knowledge she knew, yet somehow, it was disturbing to know that a kid could know such a thing as   
money at this age. "And how do you know that Charlotte?" He asked.  
  
"Well," Charlotte went close to Darien's ear and spoke in a most surreptitious way as possible  
for she didn't want her Mother to hear it. "Mother work very hard; I don't see her much and when I do   
ask her, she told me she was busy with work." Upon hearing this short, yet meaningful sentence about  
Serena, Darien couldn't help but feel sorry for Charlotte. He knew what it was like being neglected due  
to his parent's business trips and whatnot. He looked over to Serena; she was just sitting her, staring   
out the large French window, with her head resting on her hand. The sunlight radiated her blonde hairs   
to a point that it was almost a silver-blondish color. 'She looks so sad,' thought Darien. 'Well, I'm going to   
fix that,' his mind said determinedly.  
  
"Hello? Serena? Earth to blonde girl!" He yelled over at the other side of the table. Darien waited   
for a reaction, but none came, and when it did, it spooks the heck out of him. "Yes Darien?" she said  
slowly, not realizing the secret faces Darien and Charlotte made.   
  
"Since you're only going to be here for the two days, would you like a tour of the estate?   
You know, see where the great Darien Terrence lived?"   
  
"Oh yes, I must see your estate or else leaving this place would be a real Shakespearean tragic  
indeed,'' she stood up to pick Charlotte up and into her warm motherly arms.  
  
"Mommy, where are we going?"  
  
"Why, we're going to go exploring at the great Darien Terrence's estate!" All Darien could do   
was smirk at this benevolent woman.   
  
And if Serena Cescil wasn't truly amazed with Darien's home, her mind nearly blew as they   
walk around the enormous estate of one hundred twenty-four acres of green land. "I cannot believe you  
own this!" screech the woman of twenty odd something years.  
  
"Well, believe it. What do you said we stop here for a breather?"  
  
The Terrence Estate was indeed great. Flowers bloom wildly along the sides of the many  
water fountains. Darien told Serena about the history of his estate, where he took great amount of pride   
and work into creating it into a masterpiece. There were seven section into the estate; the mansion, taking   
only a small portion of it. Five sections of the estate were themes of flowers, first the irises of all different  
kinds, who took the olfactory sense away from Serena as she spot to depict the sweet smell of the irises.   
The next section was mums mixed together with tulips and lavender. But the last section of the flower   
themes of the estate, were the roses, mainly red and white roses. They took Serena's heart away. It   
was indeed no wonder why Darien's took joy in it; the garden was magnificent! The Terrence Estate   
would have put the title of "great" in Darien's name. If the estate was allow being open to the public,   
surely, his fountains of water, tremendous flower gardens and forest could have been listed as a   
wonder of the modern world. "I'm speechless…utterly speechless by this beauty," respond Serena.   
  
"Thank you Serena, but keep your words, you'll be more speechless once we get to the inner  
garden of the estate."  
  
"You know what? I'm not giving you the satisfaction of seeing me gawk at your garden  
Mr. Terrence."   
  
There was not much long conversations going on, only small, yet meaningful ones. They walk   
side by side of each other, both immensely enjoying each other companies and the scenery that surrounded   
them. Darien felt so at ease, more than he has ever been since his entire life. He felt happy and calm, taking   
in this moment of his life, when he had a somewhat of a feeling of a family, and a beautiful wife to be by his   
side. Nothing could beat the sentiment, Serena was glowing and Charlotte was charily chasing butterflies   
across the field.   
"Ahh…I'm so glad to be sitting down. I never knew that walking could be so hard!" Serena   
said as she yawn then stretches herself upon the grassy Earth.   
  
"I suppose we could rest, though I'm deeply disappointed that you won't be seeing the   
Great Darien Terrence Estate!"   
  
"Hmmm…I'm ignoring you right now."   
  
"So how old is your daughter?"  
  
"Charlotte is turning six in three months and nine days."  
  
"Do all mothers have that special power of memory?"  
  
"I believe so. Beside, Charlotte is the only reason why I still feel passionate about life. Just looking at   
her…it just brightens up my day, and without saying anything, that little daughter of mine encourages me in  
the most silent of ways." Darien sighed at the woman who captures his heart so quickly and he frowned  
upon the idea that her heart was already capture for he was too late and too blind with his work to not  
notice her before.   
  
"And what kind of powers do the fathers get?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, the ability to hock down foods faster than a pig? Or the power to act likes a  
pig from time to time," Serena teased.   
  
"Not all men are like that," he said, referring to his Father who used to nag at him for not using  
the correct table etiquette at dinnertime.  
  
"What's your husband's power?" ask Darien as the mysteries of Serena's missing husband no   
doubt plaque his mind. Serena was taken by surprise and she stammer, not knowing how to response.  
Would he discriminate against her, make her feel lowly, like every guy she dated since Charlotte came  
into her life? Should she tell him? Yes, of course, she has do, he has a right to know. But why does   
she feel he has a right to know? What's he to her?   
  
"I have no husband."  
  
Such delightful words could not come out of her mouth for Darien interprets it as a meaning   
which denotes she could be his. Of course, this was also a double andante for the phrase meant to  
Serena that there were many theories in contrast to why she was not wed.   
  
So how could Darien take advantage of this moment, should he sweep her up into his arms and  
let her have a thousand kisses or should he try to control himself and ask her more of her past. Should  
he care about her past at all? What does it matter, he now have an opportunity to be with someone he  
likes. Darien figures it out, he'll compliment her and soother, and when she look into his deep eyes, he'll  
asked a most romantic question, "May I have permission to touch your lips ever so lightly against mine?"  
Yes, that will be it, and when they kiss, she will be his. Oh, what a happy day this has been! What a  
glorious say God has created for him, But of course, what's good without the forces of evil meddling   
in his plan, for it was evil that caused him to say,   
  
"Oh?" then his left eyebrow rose. 'Idiot!' his mind scolds at him.  
  
"I don't know if you would like to hear it or not…"  
  
"Serena, I would be honor to learn more about you.''   
  
Serena scoff and laugh quietly, thinking about her past and tears started to form at the tip of   
her eyes. "There was a time in my life when I was quite optimistic about love and life. It was a couple  
of years ago-five years to be exact- and I was in love…" She paused, not knowing if she should go  
on. Serena look to over to Darien, to see if he was paying attention to her, and he have for his facial  
expression shows nothing but sincerity.   
  
"Well, as I was saying, "she continued, "I was in love with Robert and he was in love with  
me, or so I thought. Love was a tricky thing for it would often cozen young high schoolers into a   
charade of emotions, whether it would be hatred or lust, we would not know the difference. Robert  
and I seem very much like so in a fairy tale, he and I wouldn't give anybody another thought about   
our love; we were just wrapped up in our own little world. Everyone thought we were Adam and  
Eve, except without the sins and the apple; he was allergic to apples.  
  
It was the beginning of prom week, and of course, being seniors, reputation was everything.  
Robert wanted to make sure everything was perfect, whether it would be the limousine, corsage, or me.   
It's ironic now as I think about, if love was perfection, and humans are imperfect, does that mean love  
doesn't exist? Well, I'm getting off topic. Since the beginning of prom week, Robert made bizarre   
arrangements for me, he would order me to go to different types of gown dressing, he told me 'nothing   
but the perfect outfit for the perfect prom queen,' and I believe him. Fittings weren't weird, but corsage   
fittings? He took me to go to three different florists, to see which colors and which flowers matches my  
dress, personality, and complex. I didn't mind at first, I thought it was cute of him to think of me and to go  
to such length for me. Robert started buying my personal hygiene, such as what kind of shampoo and   
conditioner and how they should smell, because, 'nothing but perfection for my perfect queen,' right?   
  
So when I started smelling like lilacs and vanilla, and my teeth started looking like sparkly white,  
prom night was just hours away. I can still remember those last moments; I can still smell the air, for it   
was the air of my purity. Starting from the beginning, everything went wrong. The Jaguar sport car   
broke a tire, but being Robert, he always came two hours before he had to pick me up. He must have  
been a psychic because he had an extra tuxedo in the trunk, and was ready to swift me off of my feet.   
Robert came and he was afraid to swift me off of my feet because…" Serena paused, holding back her  
tears by biting her lips, "because it would wrinkle my dress. "  
  
"Serena, you don't have to continue if you don't want to," beckoned Darien.  
  
"Thank you Darien, for understanding. I don't think I could have told you the whole story,  
it's just too much," she manages to said before breaking down. Darien took her shaking body and  
put it against his, hugging her with sympathy, while managing a thought that this Robert fellow must   
have effected her life greatly. Could it be that Robert must have die on prom night and that Serena   
still feels for him? He hurt him to think so, even without a husband, Serena's heart could not be   
capture by him.   
  
"Please don't cry Serena, such a pretty face should not be covered with tears." Serena   
gasps as she heard those words and immediately pushes Darien away.   
  
'Could I be that hideous to her that she can't hug a man? She must have love Robert deeply,'   
thought a hurt Darien.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Darien, it's just that, Robert told me that exact same thing, and…"  
  
"Don't worry about it Sere, I understand. You'll probably want to be alone for now." He got  
up slowly, slipping Serena's arms off of him and kisses her hand before leaving her to keep Charlotte's company.   
  
'He's hurt…I push him away. Why must I always do that? Darien the first person that actually cares  
about me…and…and I discarded him like a piece of trash! Get a grip of yourself Serena, this isn't prom night,   
this isn't Robert, and this isn't, this isn't a nightmare.' But what could a young lady do in her situation? She was  
afraid to be near someone because of a past that deny her a life full of happiness.   
  
All of her suffering ever since Robert, it had shown as day by day, a piece of the wall that Serena   
kept to keep her stoic fell, and it nearly damn well crumple the day she met Darien Terrence. Such a moment   
of confusion for Serena, and her head hurts as she wonders what she should do. Should she just let Darien  
be near her, and try to even remotely show him some love, and hopefully he won't leave her or should she  
just endures this pain for another day before leaving this estate of his.   
  
"That's it Serena Cescil, you're making your own fate this time," she so sternly said and got up, but   
before taking a step away from her current position, a mental voice came and bug her, 'or maybe Serena,   
Fate has already decides for you.'   
  
  
  
  
  
Well? How do you like it so far? I haven't started writing the next chapter, and to be frank with you, I'm   
just going to kill off all the cast so the story will be done. Just kidding! I'm not that cruel! I just...I hate the computer  
because the stupid internet is an incomplete source of research if you're trying to interpret what the heck  
RNA is. Well..that's it for now. Keep sending me feedbacks and evaluate how well I'm doing...writing wise. Not plot   
wise. Thanks alot for reviewing people. I deeply appreciate it! Now for the poem!  
Just kidding...no poem!! But for those who do want to hear the poem, send 9.95   
plus shipping and handing to:...um...redcouchpotato2@msn.com?  
  
  
Red Potato 


	7. A Past of Reveals

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright to Naoko. One more thing, I don't own it,   
and thank you for thinking I own it.   
  
A White Rose by: Red Potato  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh...my...god. I finally finish part seven. I"m sooo happy! Well I'm really sorry for the long wait, it isn't my fault.  
Acutally, it is. But, I have finals coming up on Monday and Tuesday...and oh man! I don't know anything!  
Quick, someone tell me Charles's Law and what the heck the Venturi Effect is. Dang physic!! Who ever discovered  
the theology of physic should...not be...here. Well, he is probably dead. Ugh!  
Well, I hope you all enjoy this part as much as I try to struggle writing it. I know it's been a long time, but still enjoy it!  
Please review! They makes my day...the last time I put out a chapter for my other fics...no one review. That...suck. Yeah.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part VII  
A White Rose  
  
  
  
"Charlotte, you're too much for me, you know that?" stated an exhausted Darien, who could not keep up with a five   
year old when it come to the game of chasing butterflies.   
  
"Or maybe you're just too old," retort Serena.  
  
"Serena, I hardly consider, and I'm talking for the world here, I hardly consider being twenty sixth is old. Being twenty   
four however, why, that's older than my grandma!"  
  
"Darien Terrence, have you no shame? Talking about your grandmother like that. Why, if she was here, she slapped   
you for talking to me like that."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have any shame."  
  
"That's real original coming from an Egotistical male."   
  
"Judging my characters before you even know me? Now that's something my Grandmother should slap you for."  
  
"Another lady slaps another lady? Now that's very unladylike."  
  
"Who said you were a lady?"  
  
"Oh, shut up you senile fool." Serena smile to herself, she was actually enjoying their petty fights.   
  
"Oh? So I'm an egotistical male and a senile fool? Well, I'd never!" Joke Darien as he pretended to be an old lady,   
scuffling about and murmuring to himself about the doom of society. He notice Serena laughing, and he too began to join her  
as he thought about making Thursday morning a favorite activity of his.   
  
The sunlight beamed in her golden hair, and what a lovely sight for Darien to see. Here he was, standing in front of  
a mother and daughter who share the delight of nature by chasing butterflies and getting piggy back rides. Darien glees with  
hope, perhaps Serena could be the one, but he does not know her well enough. He frown at the thought that Serena could  
be one of those people; a girl with similar genetic traits as Beryl Hammond. But she couldn't be…if she was, then Charlotte  
would not have turn out to be so sweet-mannered. His mind argues with one another, one part of his body told him to go for  
it, and another part told him to go for it, but what did he do? He listens to his cerebral and gave her the infamous test. If she   
past, he would be indeed, the happiest man on the surface of the earth.   
  
"Hey Serena. Enjoying yourself I see."  
  
"Hey yourself mister. I'm not talking to you."  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"Because….senile and egoistical fools are up to no goods whenever they began a sentence that states the obvious  
of my activities."  
  
"I believe you just talk to me Serena."  
  
"Charlotte," spoke the gentle voice of Serena, could you please go behind that large water fountain and whatever  
you do, stay there and don't look back at mommy, okay apple?"   
  
The child was confuse at her mother's request and did so, without looking back. All she said was,   
  
"Good luck Darien."  
  
Now young Darien was as nervous as heck, sweating and whatnot. He gulps down the air in his mouth and looks  
at the so-called angel of his life. "So…." The speechless boy said.  
  
"So…." state Serena. 'It's now or never Serena-go for it!' a small voice told her.  
  
"Darien, I wanted to ta"- Serena felt a warm embrace around her back and open her eyes to find that she was being  
kissed. A million thoughts occur to her, and yet, her brain could not interpret it for she was too caught up in his affectionate  
clinch. Serena knows not what to do but follow the path her Fate had put upon her. She didn't push him back, she didn't let  
go, and instead, she push for the feeling of what seems like love from Darien. But perhaps her feeling were wrong, someone can't   
love her...because she was tainted.   
  
In the height of the warm moment, Darien had to let go. He felt flushed, embarrassed that the girl of his dream did not  
respond back to his affectionate. "Serena, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…" The sentence was hush immediately by two fingers.  
  
"Don't be. If you hadn't done it, I know I would," she softly said as the sun glisten for the triumphant that Fate had done it again.   
  
Serena has waited patiently for Darien to reply, but he didn't. He just stood there, showing no emotion through his face or his  
eyes and she couldn't help but feel disgusted that she had fall head over heel for some guy again. 'Damn it Serena! I can't believe you   
did this again!'  
  
"Darien? Oh dear! I did it again didn't I? I thought you-'' her lips, close by two fingers.  
  
"Don't say another word. I just wanted to memorize this moment for the rest of my life-the happiest moment of my life."   
  
"Oh Darien!"  
  
"Serena…" The two fell into each other arms and embrace, capturing the moment where two lovers are bless with harmony of love.   
  
Somewhere behind the marble water fountain sat a little girl no more than the age of five, who look upon the fields of lilies and  
lilacs and saw the most simple thing on earth-a green meadow and upon that grass lays her mother, an ever gentle young woman in  
the arm of the man she hopes one day to be her future father.   
  
"Come now Charlotte, we mustn't disturb them."  
  
"But Aunt Rose! I want to see what happen next!"  
  
"Well so do I! But it's much safer if we watch them through the balcony-wouldn't you think so?"  
  
  
  
"Hmmm…I could stay here forever."  
  
"I hope not Serena. Do you realize how much the cost of food shall be if you stay here?"  
  
"Oh shut up and kiss me"  
  
"With pleasure my dear," and just when he was about to roll over and settle himself into a position to where he could kiss Serena  
to the very end of his breathe, she pushes him off.  
  
"I forgot about Charlotte!"  
  
"Don't worry, she's not with us."  
  
"Thank you for stating the obvious Darien, but I told her to sit behind the fountain. Oh, she must be worry." A strong set of arms  
pull her down.  
  
"If I know Mrs. Rose, and I believe I do know her sly ways, she's probably spying on us, with Charlotte, either in the balcony or  
kitchen porch. So, stay with me. I can't bear to let you go."  
  
"Oh, but I have to anyway you big Teddy Bear. I need to get ready for an interview."  
  
"Huh?" question Darien as it was follow by a quick peck on his lips.   
  
"I'll see you later Darien!" Shouted Serena as she ran swiftly inside the house to get ready.   
  
  
"And Mrs. Cescil, what qualifications do you possess that will bring higher asset to our company?"  
"Miss. Cescil…sir," correct Serena. The interviewer nodded as an understanding that he shall not make the same mistake again.   
"I have experience in the field before. I'm quite asserted and determine. I'm great with people…or so what others have told me."  
  
"I see. Now, why did you quit your previous job?"  
  
"Well sir, I excel at my pervious job and I believe I did it well. My company refuses my proposal for working with the environmental  
agency so that our company will not contribute air pollution to our city, but the board refuse my proposal. When the health inspector came,  
they fine my company, and forgive me if I do not wish to say the name of the company. The directing board blames me and reduces my   
salary when I warn them. I feel I had to quit sir; they were penalizing me for something I try to prevent. It was ethnically wrong and I stil  
l stand on it."  
  
Serena waited for Mr. Takeuchi to finish scribbling down her comments. She was nervous. Her palms sweat continuously. Thank  
Kami she remembers to bring a handkerchief.  
  
"How much do you expect your salary to be worth if you have the position?   
  
"Something modest sir. Not too low or too high- somewhere between my lines of work." Again, the scribbling of a fountain pen  
enters her ear. She looks at his face, trying to see if any expression escape his sternness-none whatsoever. 'Oh boy, this can't be good.'  
  
"Tell me about your degrees and education status."  
  
"I have a bachelor degree in both environmental science and economic and business commerce. I am currently studying for a master  
degree in environmental science to hopefully pursue a desire career. Don't' get me wrong sir, I love business commerce, but I like to see the   
effect of industrial with the surrounding location. Other than that, there's not much more to tell."  
  
"What was your rank among your graduating classes?"  
  
"I don't want to go into that detail- this job should not make matter about my rank in my class. What matter is my qualification and ability to  
excel in this job," she concludes, "sir."   
  
"I see. Well, thank you for coming in Miss. Cescil."  
  
"Oh yes. Thank you Sir." Serena heads for the door, with a distancing voice in her head that reminded her she blew the job interviewer  
and she might as well go back to Kyoto and take that lowly job offer.   
  
"Where are you going Miss. Cescil?"  
  
"Why sir, I'm heading out that door."  
  
"You can't do that. It's company policy for an employee to sign the worker policy."  
  
"Well, I'm sentient of that sir, but I'm not- OOOOOh! I see."  
  
"Welcome to TD Finance Business Miss. Cescil."  
  
"Oh! Thank you!" Serena hugged the kind Mr. Takeuchi before pushing him away because there might be a company policy for employees  
not to do that sort of thing.   
  
"No problem my dear, it shall be quickly dismissed. Now before you began on Monday, you'll need to know a few things. You shall be  
working with our director of Financial Consultant, Setseuna Kaioh. Be here at 9 A.M sharp, don't be late, the board doesn't exactly tolerate  
tardiness. I'll escort you around and introduce you to people at that time. How's that plan for Monday mourning?"  
  
"Perfect Mr. Takeuchi. I cannot thank you enough for this opportunity."  
  
"No, no. Don't thank me Miss. Cescil. My job was to hire the most qualify person and you just happen to be that person."  
  
"Well, thank you anyway. Good-bye now!  
  
Serena jump with glees and shouted out in joy, which grabbed the attention of several cubicle workers' attention. "Charlotte finally going to  
have the life she deserved. And I'm finally going to have a life." Serena though about the event this morning, the sudden surprise kiss she received  
by Darien and a dream job. Life could not be more perfect…everything was absolutely implausible.   
  
She pushes the glass door of TD Financial Business and headed out, to get her daughter to celebrate her perfect day,  
  
"Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bump into you. Well, good-bye!" The jovial blonde apologizes and went rushing off to blend in  
the crowds of late people on their way back from lunch break.  
  
"Serena?" a dark brown hair man ponders. "I have found you love..." he grinned then disappears into the marble wall of the company.   
  
"There you are Robert! You're late for that meeting with Mrs. Witaku."  
  
"Oh? Where's Mr. Terrence at? I thought I had arranged a meeting with him."  
  
"He decided to take the day off, say he didn't feel like working since it was a sunny day. If you ask me, he's probably off in bed with   
another one of those girls."  
  
"What a lazy bastard. Here we are working our asses off for that merger support and he's taking a day off?"  
  
"I wouldn't be so hard on him Robert; he did save this company from bankruptcy and made it a zenith financial executive company in  
the same year! You have to admire the guy."   
  
"Well you can, but I won't. He took that board position from me. That job was mine…son of a-''  
  
"Watch your mouth man!"  
  
"Sorry…it's aggravating me to see him takes almost everything away from me. I have to work twice as hard as I did before ever since   
he became a CEO."  
  
"Yeah, but you earn a percentage more."  
  
Robert spat, "ha! You think that matter? A percentage more? I used to have a life of a king Taiki, but now, I can't even enjoy it since I  
have summary reports, accounts, and that stupid EPA workers are so damned useless…I have to do everything! God damn it all!"  
  
"I'm not going to asked you again Robert. This isn't the time nor the place, you can cursed all you want after work, when I'm your  
friend, not your boss."  
  
"Sorry Taiki, sorry."   
  
The rest of the day went by slowly as Robert sat, listening to the boring Mrs. Witaku drone on about unimportant matter which he have  
to write a summary report about. Usually he would pay attention, but the name Darien Terrence made him mad. He should be been on the board   
right now, taking a sip of wine, enjoying life and enjoying women, but no, that damn sorry excuse for a human being took it away from him.   
  
Of course, there was a seat in the board open and he would get it, no matter what; which explains why he had taken that meeting with  
Mrs. Witaku. She was a middle age woman, beauty still show, but it is slowly demising. Robert looked at her face, admiring that she still have the  
courage to put on that outfit and that make-up of her. Her face was flaky, there was too much powder. In fact, there was too much green and  
blue eye-shadow, there was too much dark eye-liner and mascara. It made her look hideous, like an ugly green witch trying to be prettier but   
only ended up uglier. Her short skirt rode up to upper large thigh; it was a disgusting sight to see, he could see what color her undergarment was.  
  
Her white blouse was too low, too transparent. Robert could see that she wore no bra, and her breasts were drooping and her nipples   
perking out like little birds' beaks. Should he tell her to sit straight up so that way, he wouldn't have to look at that body. Robert looks up at her,  
nodding a few, and answering a few. She is an unbearable uninteresting person. Her thoughts were those of five year olds, her voice tone   
sounded like a person smoking a chain saw, which Mrs. Witaku would do if that chain saw had a cigarette in it. Her back bended lower, where  
if he look down, just once, he could practically see everything from her belly button to her neckline; Robert frown at the thought, then he   
shudders a few time more.  
  
Everyone on the floor knew the reputation of Mrs. Witaku. She was married, and the poor guy doesn't know a thing about her. She was  
how do you said? An owner of a burlesques house, and men would come into that house…only the house is her body. Everyone knew about   
the open position in the board…and they also knew that the only way a person could ever be recommended for the board was through Mrs.  
Witaku's house.   
  
Robert shudders at the thought, but he knew he have to do it, he have to beat that arrogant Darien at his own game.   
  
"Mr. Robert Kouya, if you could kindly look at me when we talk."  
  
"Oh, but Mrs. Witaku, I rather look at you in a different way," he winked then shudder more. This was mortifying, disgusting. God! He   
could just kill himself right here and then. He could do so by taking a whiff of her perfume and died. That smell, he despises it with a passion.  
There was one person in the whole world who he loves to smell that odor-Serena Cescil. The blonde naïve vixen that maddens him with lust;  
if time would only allow him to travel back and finish what he intended to do.  
  
He still remembers that distinctive spring day when prom was set and he had Serena wrapped around his finger. He found it to be one  
of the best evenings of his life, where his little blonde angel was thrusts against his mighty power over and over again, until he was truly  
satisfied. Her deafening pierce scream was heard by no one, but only enjoy by him. How he love when she try to struggles and push him off,   
but being a football player, he was at an advantage, her struggles only make him more fill with lusts and desires. It was not a couple of hours  
later; when the moon could not be seen and the sky was dark as the raven feather did he stop. It was a mistake, but he was too tired and too  
satisfies with his needs that the little whore ran off into the night.   
  
He still think of her every now and fore night, her screams, and her torture still make him wanting for her. As he snap out of his trance,  
he felt something growing inside his pant pocket.  
  
"Oh…Mr. Kouya, is that for little o' me?"  
  
"You'll see Mrs. Witaku," he said again, winking then shuddering.  
  
"I can't take this anymore! Kiss me Robert! Take me now!"  
  
"No!" he screamed, "I meant those who waits shall be rewarded handsomely."  
  
"Tonight then Robert…at the Ritz; I'll see you there, love." She said, kissing him lightly on the lips then walk him out of her office.  
  
"Yes, tonight Mrs. Witaku." After she has closed the door, he ran straight for the men's bathroom and threw up. He shudders  
again, and then threw up some more.  
  
"Ewugh, you okay buddy?"  
  
"I'll be fine," he responds back before throwing up again.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello Charlotte!"   
  
"Mommy! Did you get it?"  
  
"I sure did and we're going to celebrate my brand new life by going for some ice cream. How's that plan for today?"  
  
"I'm not disagreeing with you Mommy."  
  
"Can I come too mommy-dearest?" beckon Darien.  
  
"You may certainly not Darien."  
  
"Well why not? Charlotte can come, why couldn't I?"  
  
"I don't tolerate naughty boy such as you Darien."  
  
"Aww shuck!" Charlotte stood holding her mother's hand, quite confuse about the conversation. Her wide-eye stare   
would not go unnoticed when Serena pick her up and led her to the car.   
  
  
"Is Darien coming Mommy?"  
  
"Of course! Who else will pay for us apple-pie?"  
  
"Oh! So now Miss. High and Mighty wants me to come along huh?"  
  
"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Serena said, walking past by him and putting Charlotte in the red Nissan. Darien  
tried to remember the sweet smell of roses and vanilla as she brushes past him. There was just something about her that makes him  
want to grab her body and kiss her tender lips until his death.   
  
"So…ice cream huh?"  
  
"Yes indeed Mr. Terrence, ice cream. Do you know still know if Crown Parlor Arcade is still at its present location?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And…?"  
  
"And what?" he asked, taunting her to her wits end. 'Perhaps she will finally experience what I have been feeling for her  
all these times.'  
  
"And shall you be telling of the Crown Parlor Arcade's location?"  
  
"I will…but for a kiss."  
  
"Oh, you're despicable Mr. Terrence." She kissed him quickly on the lips and grin. Serena waited for an answer, yet,  
nothing came out.  
  
"I did my end of the bargain Mr. Terrence, now it's your turn."  
  
"That wasn't a kiss Serena…that was a quick peck on the lip like what my aunt does to me when I was little."  
  
"A kiss is a peck Darien…and that's all you're ever going to get out of me if you don't tell me where Crown Parlor Arcade is!"  
  
"Not until you give me a real kiss…with a bit of 'tug o war'." He added, snickering about his immature.  
  
"OH! Never mind you arrogant jerk, I'll just find it myself." Serena got out of the car, mumbling a few curse words in French,  
English, and Japanese. She would not stop until a strong pair of arms pull her back down and laugh at her.  
  
"You're laughing at me now? Why, I ought to!" Quickly cut off by a deep and passionate kiss. Her spine went to chill with   
warmth and butterfly gather around her stomach.  
  
"That was a, real kiss," stated Darien as he tried to catch her breath. "Com'on, let's take my Benz and I'll drive us there."   
  
"No. I would be uncomfortable in your car, just tell me the location and I'm pretty sure I can remember where is should be located at."  
  
"It's in the Juuban District."  
The car ride was in silence, comfortable silence. Charlotte was too busy looking out the window to notice that her mother   
and Darien were holding hand to express their feeling for one another. Although Darien's pride was somewhat upset for he wasn't   
driving, he couldn't help but cherish this moment of his life. He had a wonderful person to be with, and he chuckles lowly as he saw   
Serena was still blushing from that amazing kiss they shared. Maybe he should tell her how he feel…truly feels.   
  
"Serena…"  
  
"Yes Darien?"  
  
"Um…Nothing…" He said, still rubbing her free hand that wasn't on the wheel.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ha-ha! That's it! No more! Vive! Review...please? Pretty please...for Charlotte and Darien?  
  
  
Red Potato 


End file.
